1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to imaging technology, and more particularly to a lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, lens modules have been widely used in various portable electronic devices. Typically, a lens module includes an electromagnetic shutter and an electromagnetic motor. Generally, each of the electromagnetic shutter and the electromagnetic motor includes a permanent magnet. Hence, the electromagnetic shutter generates a first magnetic field, while the electromagnetic motor generates a second magnetic field. The first magnetic field may interfere and cause the electromagnetic motor work inaccurately. Likewise, the second magnetic field may interfere and cause the electromagnetic shutter work inaccurately.
Therefore, a new lens module is desired to overcome the above mentioned problems.